We plan to implement some interactive computer methods for measuring intra-individual personality and cognitive structures. The Young-Cliff ISIS approach of embedding similarity data in a Euclidian space is studied for robustness and ability to recover true configurations of hypothetical data. ISIS procedures are modified to yield improved estimates of dimensionality, to exclusion of specific stimuli in basis sets, to allow intervention during data gathering, and to yield alternative metrics. The applicability of interactive scaling with individual subjects is finally evaluated for its relevance to typical and unusual real-life cognitive structures.